


friendship justifies any and all curfew violations

by 144_bees



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, just kids being kids being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/144_bees/pseuds/144_bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the following prompts:<br/>"things you said under the stars and in the grass" & "simple, concise laguage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendship justifies any and all curfew violations

Grass tickles the back of Tae’s neck. No matter how much she wiggles, the itch hounds her, persistent. On her right, Kyuubei fidgets too, inching closer. Tae can feel her friend’s small fingers rumple the grass near her own hand. They are lying closely, the once cold night air now more or less comfortable on Tae’s skin. Above them, the vast darkness is dotted with stars.

\- Do you think they’ll be mad at me?

Kyuubei’s voice is small. Everything about Tae’s friend is small, she thinks. Kyuubei rarely talks too, with words few and far between. Small like a little bird, like her little brother. Like a star in the sky above. Tae knows the stars are supposed to be huge and bright up close but she still feels an urge to cup the little dots in her palms. Her hands itch to shield them from the wind and the cold and the dark.

\- I was supposed to be home before sunset. This is so irresponsible...

Kyuubei is frowning, Tae can tell. The fingers near Tae’s own burrow deeper into the grass, as if seeking warmth against the night at its roots. Little cold fingers, so close to hers. Tae’s hand itches. 

\- They must be looking for me.

Tae’s voice, even hushed, rings loud in comparison to her friend’s.

\- So what if they are? That’s their job anyway. What are they going to do if you ever actually get lost? See, it’s like a drill, so that they’re ready for the real thing if it ever happens.

Tae blinks. For a split second, her lashes smudge the perfectly round dots in the sky. The stars wink, Kyuubei exhales.

\- They think you’re a bad influence on me, you know?

The words in Tae’s throat itch.

\- Do you think so?

A whisper of grass, a small perfectly round dot of pressure where Kyuubei’s little finger touches Tae’s. Her neck still itches but she doesnt dare fidget anymore as a star flutters inbetween her palms.


End file.
